kanefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Część I - Szkoła według Kolegów - Pierwszy Dzień w Szkole
Kane: Kane! Slodki! Ferdek! Boczek! Riley! Ferdek: Kurwa mać! Ruscy?!!?! Gdzie?! Gdzie?! Dawać mi ich! Boczek: Panie Ferdek, w dupę węża! Bum-cyk-cyk! To był sen, w dupę węża! Slodki: Co jest?! O chuj jasny! Dzisiaj 1 września!!! Riley: Hau-hau-hau! Ferdek: Chuj!!! Dzisiaj mamy start roku szkolnego!!! Pewnie mamuśki z dziwkami i sukinsynami czekają już w sali!!! Boczek: Koledzy, zapierdalamy tam, w mordę jeża!!! Riley: Hau!!! Wszyscy koledzy: *biegną do drzwi sali* Slodki: Dobra! Panowie! *Wchodzi z buta do sali* Kane: O! Są!!! Dzień dobry dzieciaczki! Cześć rodzicowniki! Slodki: Witać mi się z panem Kanem skurwiele! Rodzice i dzieci: Dzień dobry! Ferdek: No dobra! Kochani, najpierw się przedstawcie! Sochowa: Dzień dobry! Panom! :] Mój synek jest bardzo wrażliwy! I jak wali się go po głowie no to...No...Moczy się... Boczek: He! Czyli, że sika, w dupę węża? xD Koledzy: xDDDDDD Sochowa: Tak, sika. Proszę panów... Kane: A który to ten Socha?! Socha: To ja! Slodki: To sobie zapamiętamy! Następni zgłaszać się! Kane: *szeptem do kolegów* Ej, koledzy! Patrzcie, tamten jest w polskim mundurze porucznika! Zobaczymy co to za jaki! Kalinowski: Dzień dobry, kurde! Ja jestem porucznik Kalinowski, kurde! Wojska polskiego, kurde! Moją córkę wychowywać ostro, kurde, i twardą ręką. Kurde! Nazywa się Kalinowska! Ferdek: Tak jest kurde! Ka-li-no-wska! Wpisana! Tak jest kurde, kurde! Slodki: Następny! Raz dwa! A co to za dziady dwa z tyłu?! Kociębowa: No ja chciałabym mojego, proszę pana, męża zapisać do was na lekcje! Bo nawet 1. klasy nie skończył! Ale on jest trochę przygłuchy! Slodki: *nie dosłyszał co powiedziała Kociębowa* Co on jest? Przygłupi? Kociębowa: Przygłuchy!!! Slodki: Dobra! Ferdek! Pisz! Ferdek: Ko-Cię-ba! Dobra! Wpisany! Sochowa: A, proszę panów, kto tutaj czego uczy? Kane: Oto kto czego uczy, czytaj pani! Kane - Polski-Historia Slodki - WF-Lekcje o jedzeniu Ferdek - Geografia/Przyroda Boczek - Będzie w kuchni pracował Riley - woźny Slodki: Ty, Kane! Patrz tam siedzi jeszcze jeden! Jakiś azjata chyba! Kane: Ty! Coś ty za jeden! King Kong: *pokazuje napis na kartce* Ja być King Kong. Ja umieć gotować. Boczek: Aaaa, gotować! Słuchaj, King Kong, w dupę węża! Idź od razu do kuchni, masz mi przygotować musztardę i nic nie mówić! MU-SZTAR-DA, w mordę jeża! King Kong: *idzie do kuchni* Kane: Dobra! Tatuśkowie, mamuśki! Rozejść się do sal! Tatuśkowie i Mamuśki: *idą do domu* Kalinowska: Jaką będziemy mieli pierwszą lekcję, jaką?! Kane: Dzisiaj macie lekcję ze mną! Ja jestem pan Kane! I uczę was Historii-Języka Polskiego! A dla tych niegrzecznych z panami dyrektorami mamy uszykowaną karę, oto ona! center|500px Socha: O cholera jasna!!! Kane: Socha! Nie przeklinaj mi! Bo ci dam! Socha: Dobrze, panie Profesorze! Kane: To jest bardzo, ale to bardzo, prestiżowa szkoła! Dla kulturalnych ludzi! Kocięba: Proszę pana, czego będziemy się dzisiaj uczyć? Kane: Kocięba, właśnie, na za 5 dni macie się nauczyć na pamięć ballady, zrozumiano? Kalinowska: Uwielbiam wiersze! A co to za wiersz? Jakiś znany?! Kane: Tak, to bardzo słynny wiersz! Wiersz nazywa się Ballada o Pipaku i Kleło. Wstał Pipak, Wstała Kleło. Chcesz się jebać, Pytał Pipak. Ależ chcę, ta mówiła, tak się na nim pożyła, że aż już nie żyła. Aż się Pipak wkurzył, rzeknął srogo Od dziś będę twoją trwogą. Kleło zdechła, Szkoda trochę. Mówi Pipak. Ale trudno, Cóż no z tego? Znajdę nową, Będę jebał. Przyszedł kumpel, Kawę wypił, Potem poszedł w pił pił. Został sam, Pipak biedny, I znów jest ten kolejny. Bierze kielich, Wódę wlewa, I znów z Kleło się zalewa. Kane: Jak rozumiecie ten wiersz, moi mili? Kocięba: Że... Kane: Ty analfabeto! Nigdy, ale to nigdy, nie zaczyna się zdanie od "że"!!!! Socha: No właśnie!!! Kocięba głupek! Kane: A ty cicho siedź! Znalazł się profesorek! Kalinowska: Ja to rozumiem tak, że główny bohater wiersza, Pipak, wali się z imć Kleło zawsze kiedy wypije wódkę! I ona odżywa tylko w jego wyobraźni! Kane: Nie! Kleło nie jest w jego wyobraźni! Ona jest naprawdę, i jak ją zabije to jej nie ma. Ale za każdym razem jak wypije wódę Kleło odżywa! Rozumiecie? Socha: Tak, panie profesorze! Kalinowska: Za 5 dni na pamięć, tak? Kane: A co ja mówiłem?! Kocięba: Proszę pana, a kiedy są obiady? Kane: Słuchajcie, dzieciaki, tera będzie trochę historii, potem spierdalacie na obiada do szanownego, wielmożnego pana Boczka i spieprzacie do domu, jasne?! Uczniowie: Taaak, panie psorze! Kane: No! To słuchajcie! Dzisiaj mamy trochę o Oblężeniu Jasnej Góry! Ktoś z grona tych niedouków w ogóle o tym słyszał, czy nie? Kocięba: Tak! Ja mam już 80 lat! Kiedyś to się Potop oglądał i Kmicic bronił tego klasztoru i największe szwedzkie działo z dymem puścił! Kane: Kocięba!!! Nie rozmawiamy teraz o Trylogii tylko o historii! To na następnej lekcji! Kalinowska: A co się tam stało? Niech nam pan opowie! Socha: Pewnie same nudy! Kalinowska: Cicho bądź!!! Kane: Słuchajcie, najciekawsze jest to, że gdy szwedzkie gnidy zdobywały wszystkie twierdze w Rzeczpospolitej jeden klasztor - Jasna Góra bronił się tak długo, że szwedzi w końcu zrezygnowali z oblężenia! Wszystko dlatego, że tamtejszy ojciec Augustyn Kordecki nie chciał oddać twierdzy Szwedom i bronił klasztoru! Szlachetny czyn, bardzo szlachetny! Kalinowska: Proszę pana! Zaraz dzwonek! Co do domku? Kane: Słuchajcie, dzieciaki! W domu napiszecie mi jeszcze interpretację tego obrazu! I ballada oczywiście! Lećcie na obiad, wklejcie sobie ten obraz do zeszytu! center|300px Socha: Psorze! A co to za obraz?! Kane: To jest Oblężenie Jasnej Góry! No! Raz - dwa! Zmykajcie! Uczniowie: *wychodzą z sali i wchodzą na stołówce* Boczek: Witajcie, witajcie! Razem z King Kongiem przygotowaliśmy dla was obiadek!!! Kocięba: Słucham?!?!?! Boczek: A, w dupę węża. Zapomniałem, że ty przygłupi jesteś! Kocięba: Słucham?!?!?! Boczek: OBIAD!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kocięba: Nie krzycz pan tak!!!!!!! Kalinowska: A co na obiadek? Boczek: Surowa Ośmiornica w sosie z cipy ze spleśniałą śmietaną! Socha: Oooo...Kuźwa! Rozpierducha na całego! Boczek: Nie przeklinać mi, w mordę jeża! King Kong! Musztardę zrobiłeś! King Kong: Zrobił ja! Zrobił! *Stawia na stół uczniów słój musztardy* Boczek: Tera będziecie mieli do smaku, w mordę jeża! Uczniowie: Zjedliśmy!!!! Boczek: No to spieprzajcie do domu!!! Uczniowie: Doooooo-Wiiiiiiiii-Dzeeeeeeeee-Niaaaaaaaaaaa. Boczek: Co to za cyrk?! Spieprzać bo w was będę zgnitymi jabłkami rzucał! Uczniowie: *uciekają* ---- Przy wyjściu ze szkoły... ---- Socha: Gdzie jest jakiś woźny? Riley: HAU!!!!!!!!! Socha: Spierdalamy!!!!!!!!!! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Niekanoniczne